guild_ballfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky
"Aye, poor old Lucky. He used to be one of the Mason’s lot, you know that? Of course you did. If you look closely enough, you can see the influences there, right alongside his Brewer kutte. He’s always been one of the good lads, a man with the honest charm enough to have friends on both teams. That’s rare in this game, believe me. Most are cutthroat ruthless and would stab you in the back sooner than offer you a smile, if it would get them ahead. Especially if you were dealt such a rough hand as old Lucky. Ever wonder why we call the man with one arm ‘Lucky’? It’s because he shouldn’t be here at all, that’s why. Back when he was but a wee green lad, he was apprenticed out to the Mason’s Guild, learning his trade. Then one day, there was an accident at the quarry, right under the nose of all the other Masons. Should have killed him stone cold dead, apparently, although I’d be a damned liar if I said I knew the details. Lucky got away with his life but fair ripped his arm clean off doing it, poor bastard. It’s almost a fate worse than death—I mean, what can a man do without his right arm? Drink himself into the gutter, that’s what. That’s where we first got to know the lad. But he’s a good ‘un, and I couldn’t watch that last. Didn’t take long for him to sober up, after a quiet word from me and Mallet. Thing is, the lad loves himself some Guild Ball, with a passion you wouldn’t believe. Always wanted to play, ever since he was a young boy, kicking around a ball in the gutter. So we let him try. I won’t pretend that he’s the best player I’ve ever seen, about to set the world on fire, but Lucky is a long way away from being the worst, too. And what he gives up in ability he makes up in enthusiasm. Sometimes, that’s all you need, all you could ask for. Besides, everyone loves a local lad done good—even more when they have a sad story like old Lucky does. Here’s to the lad, and good on him!" Tapper, Brewer’s Guild Captain ---- CHARACTER PLAYS Raise the Stakes (0) || Self Range || OPT This model may make a 4" Dodge. After this Dodge is resolved, the Opposing Player may choose 1 of their models to make a 4" Dodge. CHARACTER TRAITS Sleight of Hand Once per turn at the start of this model's activation, choose a friendly Guild model within 4" of this model, the Friendly Guild model may remove one condition. Stack the Deck Once per turn at the start of this model's activation, if the opposing team has the initiative, this model gains 1 Influence. ARTICLES Lucky, Local Hero - Background GALLERY Lucky (Art Card).jpg|Art Card Lucky-OfficialPaint.jpg|Official Paint Lucky.jpg|Vengeance Official paint Category:Brewers Category:Masons Category:Human Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Valentian Category:Central Midfielder Category:30mm Category:1" Melee